


Never Trust A Sith

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Underworld [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conrad is not impressed, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: It's always unwise to trust a Sith.





	Never Trust A Sith

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff/Angst Prompt: "I thought things were going great."

Tib sighed as he finished changing Eli’s bandages which earned a wince from his idiot of a bodyguard. “I’m sorry, I thought things were going great.” Tiberius said as he checked over a cut on Eli’s cheek, scowling slightly. “There were none of the signs of an ambush or anything.”.

“We were dealing with a Sith Lord.” Old Man Reau remarked from his spot where he was treating Pre, not too gently either which earned a wince from Tib’s older half-brother. “Next time when I say not to deal with Force-users, you better fucking listen. You have a brain, use it.”.

“But…..”.

“I didn’t raise you to act before you fucking think.” Reau snapped back with a scowl. “Why do you think some of the warriors listen to Tiberius and Bo-Katan?”.

Tib’s attention was dragged away from the bickering pair as Eli shifted a bit. “You were right.” Eli pointed out.

“No more trusting Sith Lords.” Tiberius said with a smirk which earned a nod.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
